On the Road to Hell
On the Road to Hell is the prologue chapter of Bulletstorm and the opening sequence for the game. This level, being the tutorial level, should not give a player much trouble.The game will give prompts for you to aim, shoot, kick,and look around to get the player familiar with the basic mechanics of gameplay. **CAUTION: The following WILL contain spoilers** Walkthrough The epic begins in the side systems: a lawless and uncharted area that is outside confederate jurisdiction. We find a drunk Grayson Hunt and Rell Julian interrogating a would-be bounty hunter whom states that there is a $500,000,000 price on both of the pirate's heads. The bounty hunter also says that Sarrano himself put out the mark. After shooting the hunter out of the airlock, Rell says that it was "the third bounty hunter this week" and that "Saranno's strokin' one hell of a murder boner." After they're finished talking, Rell opens up the airlock, and Gray kicks him in, where the bounty hunter is sucked out into space. The two then start heading to the bridge. Exit the cargo bay The cargo deck doors jam when Rell attempts to open them into the main part of the ship; the player must then open them by pressing their respective "action" button. Gray hears a knocking behind them and sees the bounty hunter press a nova-grenade to the window, blowing it out, in an attempt to take the two pirates with him. The player must move themselves along a rail in order to close the leak by a switch near to them. Once this is done, Gray and Rell move through the debris, making jeers at one another while the game teaches you how to kick objects and crouch. When they get to the door, the doc, Whit Oliver, will be standing on the other side and says that the door is stuck on something. Then, Grayson takes care of it "his way" by shooting out the control panel of the door. The group moves through the hallway and hears the voice of Ishi Sato say that the ship has been compromised and they are warping. Get to the Bridge The friends move to the elevator, and press the button to go to the bridge. A cut-scene will then ensue, introducing you to the Ulysses for the first time. After the cut-scene, you will find yourself in the gunner seat of your ship, firing at the Ulysses. You have no aiming reticle and no matter how you do here you will lose against the guns of the warbird. Once you're shot down, an interactive cut-scene will play in which you will need to increase the forward thrust of the ship, as the game prompts you, to end this section of the level. Once you do, you'll ram your ship through the Ulysses and crash-land on the planet of Stygia. Proceed to the infiltration point You will now find yourself in a flashback of Grayson's a few years earlier. It begins with you and your squad walking down the side of a building using doc's "fancy new gravity boots" which will become a major part of gameplay a short time later in the game. Listening to the dialog, you will find out you are on a hit ordered by Sarrano and that you are back in the days that the team was still in Dead Echo. After kicking a stuck elevator down from its precarious position, you shall continue down the building, seeing a Banshee helicopter down below fly by to inspect the destruction. At this point, Ishi will comment that there should be some resistance with the amount of money that their hit, Novak, has. Assassinate Bryce Novak When you reach the ledge, you will be given a prompt to Breach. Do so, press the trigger/key when it says to, and you will kill the mark, triggering a cutscene. The cutscene will show the entire reason that the squad left Dead Echo. Grayson orders Ishi to put explosives on the computer and then asks Rell if they are on time for the pick up. They are. He then turns back to see that Ishi hasn't rigged the console to blow yet. Ishi shows him an article that contains every hit that Dead Echo had done - all innocent people - and on how corrupt Sarrano is. This prompts a call to the General himself, in which a lot of anger and profanity are heard from both sides. After explaining in detail "exactly what they do" Sarrano demands for "one sweet and sloppy apology or he will fuck up your lives". Grayson states that he will kill the General, to which Grayson hangs up, using his own special touch of course. As the team decides what they should do next, they hear a noise at the door and immediately go to see who it is, with Ishi taking point. He bursts out the door and sees a shocking sight; a little girl crying in fear. As Ishi tries to comfort her, the team hears approaching soldiers, and get ready for a fight. Protect the girl Once the cutscene ends, you'll have to face an endless wave of enemies. There's an explosive in the back of the room, so feel free to use that if things get too hot. You can still die here, so be mindful of how much damage you're taking. After a short period of time, another cutscene will play. Ishi stays near the girl as he kills more soldiers, but soon gets shot in the shoulder. When his attacker finishes gloating about how famous he'll be after killing him, he gets ready to fire. At the last possible second, Gray dives in front of the attacker's fire, saving Ishi's life, but taking bullets in the back. After he crashes on the ground, the screen fades to white, ending the cutscene and the flashback. Get to Ishi Back in the present day, Gray wakes up to find himself in his wrecked ship. He gets back on his feet, observing the world around him. He sees one of the Ulysses' escape pods fly past his ship. His crew tells him that Ishi's severely injured and needs help. Once you regain control, you have to walk over to where everyone is, which is at the back of the room. Once you get there, you can see that Ishi's in critical condition, with his right leg, arm, and half of his face scorched. The doc says that they need to get him to the infirmary. At that, Rell lifts Ishi onto his shoulders. Help get Ishi to the Med Lab You follow Rell and the doc into an elevator, where you take it down towards the med lab. Back down, you can see that the place is falling apart. Rell suggests they leave now, but Gray isn't leaving Ishi if there's a way to save him. That's when he gets the idea of the doc using cyborg parts to patch Ishi up. But due to Ishi's severe injuries, the doc doesn't think he can do it. But he could, however, do it with a charged fusion cell to power the bioweld. Unfortunately, they're out, but they could salvage one from one of the Ulysses' escape pods. With that idea, you and Rell leave to get it, while the doc stays to keep Ishi alive. Get the power cell from the crashed capsule As you and Rell leave the ship, you're attacked by the game's first Skulls. The very first to attack you is a Berserker, and while he charges you, the game prompts you to kick him into the electrical wiring behind him. Kick him and watch him fry. After he dies, two more grunts attack you. Dispose of them as you please. Once they're dead, continue to make your way out of the ship. You'll be attacked by Skulls along the way, but they shouldn't be too much of a problem. The only way off the ship is to slide through a narrow hole. Do that, and say hello to Stygia. Just follow the path, listening to the doc update you on Ishi's condition, as well as killing any enemies along the way. You can kick them into spikes, kick them off cliffs, into rocks, the possibilities are endless. A little ways up, a cutscene will play where you see the Ulysses fly right above you as it crash lands, much to Gray's pleasure. Continue on and a cutscene will play. During it, you'll observe a Final Echo trooper efficiently hold his own near his escape pod. He efficiently deals with any and all Skulls attacking him. His most prominent feature is an Energy Leash. Unfortunately, a vehicle flips downhill, straight towards him, and there's no stopping that. It kills him, exploding on contact with the pod. After that, the cutscene ends. With you back in control, go ahead and pick up that leash the trooper so kindly left you. With that in hand, leash off the cover to the fusion cell. With that out of the way, Rell picks it up. Get to the Med Lab With your new toy, use it to leash debris out of the way when prompted. The game also prompts you to leash some enemies into spikes, which you should do. After that, make your way back to the ship, dealing with any enemies that get in your way. With your leash, this should be even more fun. Once you get back to the ship, you'll need to hurry to the med lab. Once there, you'll see Ishi with his cybernetic parts. Rell gives the doc the fusion cell, and you and him need to leave so that the doc can do his work. As you watch through the observation window, loud thuds can be heard, indicating approaching enemies. Despite Gray's warnings, a Berserker manages to ambush the doc, killing him. Smoke blocks your view, leaving you to fight more enemies that rush into the ship. As you fight them off, the med lab overloads, explodes, and knocks you out. When you come to, you can see more Skulls torturing Rell by shooting him as he attempts to crawl away. As you watch, Ishi pulls you away, but the Skulls close in on you. Rell says goodbye one last time as he holds an explosive canister and demands you to shoot it, initiating a game prompt to do so. Once you shoot the explosive, which kills Rell and the Skulls while blowing you out and Ishi of the ship, the chapter comes to an end. Collectables Newsbots *N/A Swarms *N/A Beer Bottles *N/A Trivia *When the doors leading from the cargo hold jam, one may notice the that the inner circle of lights show a flashing red pattern. This pattern is the infamous Red Ring of Death that is well known with Xbox 360 users, an easter egg from the developers. *Grayson's line "And a sudden plunge in the sullen swell. Ten fathoms deep on the road to hell" is a verse from the song "The Derelict" or, more famously, "Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Rum" with some very minor variations. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Chapters